facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Russian Crises (2016 - 2031)
((This is on the FB-2 Nationsverse.)) The Russian Crises (2016 - 2031) The Russian Crises (2016 - 2031) is a conflict in which the country of which the Democratic Republic of Russia fell into a time of severe civil and political unrest. The Russian Federation, successor from the corrupt Czarist, or Imperial, Russia after a very brief period of Civil War, was funded financially and backed militarily by the Federation of America to 'clean the Universe of corruption'. Just a month after rebel groups clashed with Imperial Russian forces, the American Federation openly declared a State of War against Imperial Russia, in support of the rebel group. Imperial Russia was toppled in 2019, and a seemingly friendly government implicated. It was then that the 'Russian Federation' was born, in which Dimitiri Rurik took power. America stayed in the region to assist in reconstruction and general peacekeeping. During the duration of the 10 years of peacekeeping, the American soldiers were painted a bad image by the locals. However, they were quick to call upon America once more when another civil war broke out. The Second Russian Civil War proved to be the end of friendly Russo-American relations. The Rurkin Regime, who maintained good relations with America, was toppled by a Vorshevsky-Makarov Regime that - to date - remains bitterly hostile to the Federation of America. However, today Makarov has been labeled an enemy of the people to Russia, and Vorshevsky being President - leaning closer to improving relations with America. With American forces never leaving the Combat Zone, despite protests from Russian authorities, it eventually became a break for Russia - in which was used, abused, and unappreciated in later years from 2023 to 2026 - from five years after assisting in the Liberation of their people until the Second Russian Civil War. The year was now 2026, and then Major General Ronald Shepherd was appointed as the Supreme Commander of the "Peacekeeping Operation". While the Operations were mainly Peacekeeping, American command did order that American forces engage on offensive operations on rebel groups. First Russian Civil War (2018 - 2019) For years, Imperial Russia had used tyrany to suppress protests against the corrupted legislative elections, corrupted government, and corrupted Monarch - Nikolay Romanov. Czarist Russia, for years, has tried political and military power to put down her people from voicing their opinions and forcing the Russian officials to resign -- as demanded. Activist Dmitiri Rurik soon became a Revolutionary Leader when he demanded publically "The corrupt and monarchistic government must resign and host fair and free elections!" Not too long after serious clashes between the rebel groups and Russian troops began, the American Federation declared a state of war with the Empire of Russia. Before this period, though, the American Federation was secretly funding the rebel groups with finances and military hardware. While the space Navies engaged, the Russian Navy was now ensured they could not focus on the 'rag-tag' rebel militias. Half a year after campaigning, the Americans broke the Russian Navy and pushed onward to support the very low moral of the rebels. Democratic Republic of Russia Proclaimed (Mai, 2019) The following year (in 2018), the Imperial Russian national government collasped as the Capital was took after being surrounded and beseiged. Czar Nikolay was executed, as well as his family, in their homes for revenge of what he had done to the Russian people. Dmitiri Rurik then became the Provisional President of the Provisional Government. Later the next year, in Mai 2026, Rurik proclaimed 'Democratic Republic of Russia'. Rurik promised America to now and forever have good relations, and stated that Russia will always be in America's debt. Political Instability (2018 - 2023) (2025 - 2032) In the immediate Post-War times, political instability was a major factor. Corrupt government officials were kicked out of office as well as non-corrupted government officials. The "clean house" was issued and carried out too fast, many American historians believe. In addition, people had a hard time of choosing a political party to back -- they were use to following what the Monarch said. The small elections that were allowed did not have a factor of political party, as they all supported the Monarch and his wants. The political instability remained until the Overthrow of the Rurik Regime in 2031, in which Makarov - through fear and intimidation - and Vorshevsky - through political deception and mastery of the Art of Speech - quickly got and have maintained political stability. By the beginning of 2032, there was virtually no political instability. However, American historians have labeled the end in 2032, despite labeling the Russian Crises to end in 2031. Second Russian Civil War (2026 - 2031) In the opening month of the Civil War, one of Russia's largest cities, Fremont, came under attack by rebel forces under the command of Vlaimir Makarov. The Revoluntionary was hell-bent on expelling the Foreign Oppressors, and joined the Opposition when America stayed to help the Russian Government. The Provisional President of Russia at the time, Dmitiri Rurik, was accused by Makarov for giving into the American Tyrany of the native Motherland. With a garrison of peacekeeping forces in Fremont coming under attack, General Shepherd ordered the defense to 'protect American interests'. This would prove to be fatal for Congress to vote down continued support to the fragile regime in charge of Russia. From the moment the First Battle of Fremont (2026) started, America would be committed until hostility in the region from all corners threw out the Combat forces. First Battle of Fremont (April, 2026) The First Battle of Fremont started when forces under Vladimir Makarov attacked the city in which American Peacekeepers were stationed. Vladimir had his forces attack the Eastern flank of the City in a surprise attack, bypassing checkpoints by silently taking out Russian soldiers. The American forces, under Major General Shepherd, fought back and repelled the invasion successfully after a week of intense fighting and a kind of 'trench warfare' on the part of Vladimir's rebel force. However, before the success, rebel forces under Boris Vorshevsky - a close ally of Vladimir - laid a quick waste to Russian outposts in the Northern regions of the City, and soon later laid waste to the Northern District of Fremont. With American forces mainly focused in the East, in terrible positions as better positions were either held by Vladimir's men or too vulnerable, they were unable to adequetly help Russian forces in the North.The initial retreats by the Russian military were strategically disasterous and unorganized. The unorganized retreats left their right flank vulnerable as the forces tried to take better positions near the waterway - thinking their comrades would take up the First Line established ahead. With bare minimum forces taking the actual strategy of holding strategic positions and not fleeing, Boris' rebel forces easily broke through and used the strongholds to his advantage. Russian forces were ambushed 14 times while falling back, inflecting heavy loses. However, the Russian forces were able to hold onto sliver pieces of land by the ocean - due to entrenchment and sending special operatives to disrupt the rebels, and partially because Russian and American forces were coming in amphibiously. Within hours of the reinforcements, four miles of City were taken back from the rebel occupiers. Being the single handedly most successful and perfectly executed counter-offensive in the entire war, it was needless to say that America and Russia used this as a piece to boost moral in favor of the regime, and to increase the will to fight in America. After a pause for the night, the Russian and American forces found out that Boris' forces turned tail and fled. With Vladimir now facing the full force of both Russian and American forces - with the overconfident reinforcements - he left a small portion of his rebel force to continue fighting he he retreated the bulk of his forces, and himself. Russia and America claimed a tremendous victory - convenently leaving out the part at how the Russians were disasterous in the Battle, and if not for the American forces, would have lost the whole city. The significance was more vigorous training on the side of the rebels, and Allies. Battle of Eastwood (Februar, 2027) The Battle of Eastwood, led by Russian President Rurik, is the first offensive operation conducted under the leadership of Russian Command. The previous offenses were led by American Commanders, notably General Shepherd. To open up the invasion, Rurik used an American tactic to sent special operatives to infiltrate weak positions in the rebel line. After locating the weakness, he ordered several Taskforces under his command to stealthly get into the City. As the Russian wet Navy advanced, the rebel Navy advanced to intercept them. With possible reinforcements being diverted to the Russian Navy, the attack began. As a military convoy exited a hotel that held Commanders of the rebels - top Lieutenants of the Vladimir and Boris ranks - it came under a quick ambush that effectively took out the Lieutenants and several dozen soldiers. With regulars being sent to the area to put down what they believe is a full fledged counter-attack, their objective was partially complete. Other operatives, in civilian clothes, approached security checkpoints at the South of the City. Succeding in drawing out the guards as they faked to have a medical condition, Special Operatives watching the area with silenced snipers took aim and fired. Within moments, pockets of the Russian military opened fire from all angles - focusing mainly on the Southern checkpoints. As the pockets grew larger, and using a tactic to put all the cards on the table to put even more fear in the rebels, Vladimir's Captain-in-Charge ordered a general retreat. With minimal fighting, a full retreat on the rebel part was ordered. The forces retreated to the remaining Naval vessels, and took a different heading from where the Navy was going. With yet another victory, the Allied Powers were on the move. The significance of this battle was orders to not give up and never surrender by the rebel leaders. The rebel leaders became more strict and more hasrh, and began to use more guerrila tactics and even terror attacks to crush the Allied moral. Eastwood would later become the Capital of Russia. Nuclear Detonation of Fremont (Dezember 22, 2027) Following more humiliating defeats, what was believed to be a renewed assault on Fremont was ordered by Vladimir Makarov. General Shepherd, who would normally be in Fremont, was summoned by President Rurik to Eastwood to be awarded the Russian Metal of Courage after leading a failed Russian assault on a rebel stronghold in a mountainous region. This 'renewed assault', however, was no such thing. With guerrila tactics, and the ocasional full fledged clashes, additional American and Russian forces swarmed the area. With everything in place, according to plan, Vladimir ordered a nuclear bomb - which was brought in weeks before - to be detonated at the City Center. The nuclear explosion devasted the City - leaving all but a few blocks to either an incinerated wasteland, piles of rubble, or a nuclear fallout wasteland. 15,000 American troops died in the blink of an eye - an event that General Shepherd never forgot. In addition, 18,000 Russian forces were murdered ontop of 565,000 civilians. The significance of this event led to session within the American Congress on weather or not to pull out of the conflict at the moment. The support in the Russian civil crises was growing increasingly unpopular, and with the event of nuclear terrorism now, the Congress was pressured to withdraw. In addition, the session was called into session and had emphasise on it because of a warning given: "Withdraw, or face more death." Nuclear Detonation of Wein (Dezember 29, 2027) Not even a full month after the nuclear terrorist attack in Fremont, a nuclear terror attack happened in the Russian Capital - Wein. Being so close to the turn of the year and what was suppose to be a celebration in the American Federation, Vladimir knew that ''this ''- not the turn of the year - would take headline news and be the topic of discussion on the table. Vladimir could not be more true about this prediction. 17,000 American troops were incinerated in the blast - as well as 40,000 Russian forces, and 1,091,000 civilians. Following the attack, a public statement by Marakov read "We will strike again." The significance of this nuclear terror attack led to it being the discussion of everyone's household, and rapid increase in intensity, size, and quantity of anti-war protests in the region. Several demostrations became violent on purpose to make sure this kept headline news. Actors and politicians purposely got arrested to also make sure that the news of anti-war was headline news. American Withdraw (Januar 3, 2028) Within the week (Januar 3, 2028) Congress declared that America would begin it's withdraw and be out of the country by the end of 2029. The increased pressure brought on by influencial politicians, actors, musicians, and other activists forced the hand of Congress to abondon the committment made to Russian President Rurik. This day is a clear mark of victory for Vladimir and Boris, as it allowed them to secure a victory in defeating the out-manned, out-gunned, out-trained, and broken moral of the Russian military. Fall of the Rurik Regime (April, 2031) While fighting continued with gurilla warfare, terrorist tactics, and all out clashes, the Russian forces and moral was quickly being depleted. While secretly America was funding the Rurik Regime in Russia, the efforts were worthless. The people were being turned away from Rurik and either going moderate or taking Vladimir and Boris' side due to the general want for the terrorist attacks to end and get civil stability. On April 20, 2031, Rurik resigned from the Office of the President. Upon his resignition speech on April 23, Rurik was assassinated by no other than Makarov himself. Socialist Republic of Russia Proclaimed (Mai, 2031) Within the month, before Mai, the Socialist Republic of Russia was proclaimed by Boris. With Boris becoming the Dictator, and Vladimir as his Deputy Dictator, the Dual Dictatorship was in place and maintained a firm grip. Immediate change swept the country - 95% tax on those who make more than 600,000 Rubles, 75% on those who make more than 300,000 Rubles, and then a flat 40% on all other annual incomes were imposed. Socialist Russia Since Vorshevsky and Marakov Socialist Russia has, undoubtably, become a economically propserous country since the Overthrow of Rurik. Financial and Social equality ensured that the poor are supported, and the good will of those who make excess money to support the poor has ensured 'No matter if you are rich or poor, or were rich or poor, you are a citizen and support the State'. Unemployment rates have dropped drastically since the Minimum Wage was lowered - allowing more citizens the oppertunity to work and make a living, which has knocked down costs of basic foods and goods. Since the Rurik Overthrow, American-Russian Relations have become bitterly hostile. While neither side have engaged in conflict, they also have not spoken on good terms to one another. A basic foreign policy is now in place: if you threaten us, you will be hostile with Russia. If you are threatened by us, you will become friendly with us. If we are equally powerful, diplomacy will come into effect to better or worsen the viewpoint on your nation. President Vorshevsky has been known to be a more gentle figure since becoming the Dictator. He never approved of Makarov's nuclear terrorist attacks, as he saw it as "Backstabbing our brothers and sisters." Somewhere between Dezember 2031 and April 2032, Vorshevsky ordered the exile of Makarov and entitled him a 'terrorist' and 'enemy of the people'. Makarov has since taken up terrorist activities in Russia -- and most recently the Grand Republic, to stir up the Grand Republic-Federation of America Conflict that seemed like it could be launched into a war at any moment. This is when the Zakhaev International Spaceport Massacre occured. This Unsatisfied that it did not end in war, Makarov has since gone to more harsh and large scale terror attacks in a larger threater - ranging from the FB-1 and FB-2 Nationsverses.